A wrist band is a decorative article that many people like to wear. With technical advancement, smart wrist bands have been developed, which can perform various functions.
The smart wrist band according to the conventional technology is provided with a built-in sensor to collect the user's health data when the user wears the wrist band. The user may transmit the health data from the wrist band to other devices using a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable for review and analysis.